What Hurts the Most
by Cateyes4
Summary: When Jude and Tommy finally find eachother, what will pull them apart


**"What Hurts The Most"**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Jude walked into G Major. It had always been her hideaway, the place she went when she needed to get away. Away from her parents breakup, the craziness with her best friends. It was also the place she went to do what she did best, make music. From the time she won Instant Star she was able to let everything out in that place. Even if it meant screaming in the soundproof booth.

This was also the place where Jude had meet Tommy. Tommy was a huge reason for her becoming what she did. He brought the best out in her, the best in her music and everything else. Tommy and Jude became united; it was like everyone knew them together, not like a couple but just together. They brought the best out of each other.

Jude walked into studio A; Kwest was sitting there. "Hey" she said softly. Not really knowing what to say or do. It was just Kwest sitting there, the seat next to him was empty. That was Tommy's seat, and the one next to it was Jude's for when she listening to her song being mastered.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

It started while Jude was recording her second album. She had be forced out of G Major when the take over happen so she find her own recording space, and Tommy followed. Jude was scared he wasn't going to but he did. Tommy needed Jude as much as Jude needed Tommy. But they couldn't let it be more then on a friendship level, even though everyone could see it there.

Soon they couldn't fight it anymore. They started to see each other without anyone knowing. They were soul mates. Then the press found out. Little Jude the media golden child was turn into a scandal. Tommy felt horrible; they denied it to the press and public. But they couldn't pull it past everyone else. Tommy lost his job at G Major. Jude lost her lifeline.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Kwest and Spiederman try to cheer her up. She was let back into G Major and started to work with Kwest on her CD. Jamie try but wasn't much of a help besides he was to busy trying to get hired fulltime at G Major. The press wouldn't leave her or Tommy alone. They couldn't find any place or time to hide away. They talked over email or on their cell phone. And Tommy started to drink again, heavily again.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Jude and Tommy started to fight about the littlest of things. Jude started to cry herself to sleep every night. Kwest try his hardest to comfort her but he wasn't Tommy. One night it got really bad

"Tommy, I'm not going to talk to you when your like this" Jude screamed over the phone "Your Drunk"

"No, I'm not" Tommy slur out. "Look I really need to tell you something..."

"No, Tommy!" Jude screamed "not now, go and sober up and then we will talk." After that she hung up on him. She started to cry and feel asleep like that.

At 2AM Jude got a phone call. She thought it was Tommy again so when she pick up the phone she wasn't the nicest. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Harrison?" Said a woman on the other end

"Yes, this is." Jude said sitting up

"This is Mrs. Flats with the hospital. I was calling because we have Tom Quincey in the hospital right now. He was in a car accident and you where the first numbers in his cell phone."

"Oh my goodness, is he ok!" Jude cried out

"He in very bad shape..."

"I'll be right their" Jude cut her off and hung up.

Tommy was in very bad shape, Jude called Kwest and everyone else that she could think of that would want to know. Tommy didn't have much family, which she didn't figure out tell she had to call everyone.

Tommy was in a comma and the press was loving it. Jude had to go in the back way to see him. She stayed at his side as much as he could. Her 18th birthday was three weeks away but Jude didn't even think about it. She sat at his side, singing to him. Hoping to get him to wake up. Finally she had to go back to work.

And that was where she was now, walking into that empty studio. Just her and Kwest and Tommy's empty chair. Jude try to find something but it was to hard, she couldn't write anything and trying to sing was even worst.

She ended up going home and crying. At 11pm she got a phone call. "Hello" She said

"Ms. Harrison, its the hospital we wanted to inform you that Tommy just woke up and is asking for you."

"I'll be right there." Jude ran out of the house.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Jude walked into the hospital room and saw Tommy laying in bed with his eyes open. He was being poked at by doctors. He wasn't to happy about that.

"Tommy" She said so softly, scared that if she said it any louder she would wake up from her dream.

"Hey Jude" He sang in is joking Beatles way. Jude couldn't help it she ran to him and started crying, putting her head on his chest.

"I was so scared, I thought I lost you." She cried "I didn't know how I was going to go on..."

"Shh" Tommy said "you didn't lose me I am right here." Just then the church bells on the corner rang 12 times. It was Jude's 18th birthday.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

"Happy birthday Jude"

"Tommy, I love you. I don't want to ever let you go."

"I love you too, Jude" Tommy looked down at her "That's what I was trying to tell you that night" Then he kissed her

The end


End file.
